Tapettes célèbres de l'Histoire
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de mysid. One-shot faisant suite à "La soirée de fiançailles". Pourquoi Sirius est-il si réticent à l'idée de porter un simple costume pour une soirée déguisée ? Slash SiriusRemus


Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ; les gens dont ils parlent, non.

Note de l'auteur : cette histoire se passe après que les Maraudeurs aient fini l'école et avant que Harry soit né. Remus et Sirius sont ensembles mais ne l'ont pas encore dit à leurs amis. Supposez que Marie est une camarade née de Moldus ou Sang-mélé.

Note de la traductrice : l'histoire appartient à l'auteur : la merveilleuse **mysid** !

Aide à la traduction : fenice

Correction : Shinia Marina

-----------------------------------------------------

Tapettes célèbres de l'Histoire

"Je suis désolé, mais je pense que Marie a eu une idée complètement tordue, cette fois," ronchonna Sirius en se radossant dans le sofa et posant ses pieds sur la table devant lui. "Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination des Moldus pour les soirées costumées pour commencer, mais je pourrais me faire à l'idée si c'était Halloween ou Carnaval—au moins les mascarades sont une tradition pendant ces jours-là. Mais la Saint Valentin?"

"Le sujet de la soirée prend tout son sens pour la Saint Valentin —déguisé en _amants_ célèbres de l'histoire ou de la littérature," souligna Lily. Elle était assise sur le sofa opposé, les pieds repliés sous sa chemise et le bras de James autour de ses épaules.

"Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas venue avec une justification de cette idée bizarre venant d'elle, mais c'est toujours une idée bizarre."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains," souligna Peter. "Au moins vous devriez tous être capable de trouver des costumes. En quoi je suis censé aller?"

"_James et Lily_ seront capables de trouver un costume," le corrigea Sirius. "Merlin et Nimue, Guenièvre et Lancelot, Oberon et Titania, Cupidon et Psyché—plein de couples à choisir. Mais pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas joyeusement installé en couple, rien. Mettons-nous simplement d'accord pour porter une robe et laisser tomber ce truc débile de déguisement."

"En fait, je peux trouver plusieurs amants célèbres qui ne faisaient pas partie d'un couple," dit Remus. "Don Juan, Casanova—James Bond."

"Oh génial," ronchonna Peter en tendant le bras pour attraper sa bière près des pieds de Sirius. "Trois bons costumes pour Sirius et aucun pour moi. Qui me croirait en l'un de ces types?"

"Aucun choix pour une femme seule?" demanda Lily.

Remus réfléchit un instant. "Mata Hari."

"Aphrodite," dit James au même moment.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Peter, je porterais simplement une robe ; tu peux faire de même. Si Marie veut retrouver son enfance et porter un costume, tant mieux pour elle, mais moi je ne veux pas," déclara Sirius et reposant son pied par terre et se penchant en avant pour se préparer à se lever. "Je pense que je vais rentrer et pendre une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"Bonne idée," dit Peter. Il termina sa bière et se leva aussi. "Merci pour le dîner, Lily."

Remus avait déjà quitté le sofa qu'il partageait avec Sirius et faisait la bise à Lily. "Nous allons vous laisser baptiser une autre pièce de votre nouvelle maison, ou les avez-vous déjà toutes essayées?" demanda t-il à James.

"Seulement quatre jusqu'à présent," répliqua James avec un sourire. Lily lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ils dirent tous au-revoir en enfilant leurs capes et en sortant au-delà de la porte du jardin d'où ils pouvaient transplaner sans risque. Au moment où Peter transplanait, Sirius murmura, "Mon appartement?" et Remus hocha la tête.

"Salut, encore," dit Sirius quand Remus transplana dans le couloir juste devant son appartement. Il n'embrassa pas —encore—Remus parce qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la désactivation des barrières qui protégeaient son appartement des invités inattendus. Mais une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité à l'intérieur et que la porte fut fermée, Sirius entreprit de rattraper le temps perdu. Il plaqua Remus contre le mur et l'embrassa profondément, affamé.

"J'ai voulu faire ça toute la soirée," dit Sirius alors qu'il libérait la chemise de Remus de son pantalon pour avoir la possibilité tendre le bras sous la chemise et caresser sa peau nue. "Etre assis à côté de toi sans pouvoir te toucher était en train de me tuer."

"Tu ne vas pas _vraiment_ porter une robe à la soirée de Marie, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui se soucie de la fichue fête de Marie?" grogna Sirius. Mais Remus semblait de toute évidence s'en soucier, puisqu'il ne répondait pas avec autant d'enthousiasme aux attentions de Sirius qu'il le faisait habituellement.

"Ça la blesserait, Padfoot."

"Une soirée costumée est une idée stupide pour commencer," décréta Sirius en se détachant de son amant sans entrain. Il alla dans la cuisine, prit deux bouteilles de bière et les ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Il ne voulait pas vraiment d'une autre bière, mais ça lui donnait une excuse pour s'éloigner de Remus. Il lança par dessus son épaule, "Je mettrai un masque avec ma robe, si tu préfères."

"Ne t'embête pas à cause de moi. Porte ce que tu veux."

Remus avait dit ça de la manière la plus neutre possible, mais Sirius avait passé plus de huit ans à apprendre chacune des humeurs de Remus et les signaux subtils pour les lire. Remus était très, très contrarié par sa position.

"Pourquoi faut-il en faire tout un plat?" demanda Sirius en tendant une bière à Remus. "Je ne crois pas que Marie se soucie vraiment que chacun de ses invités porte ou non un stupide costume. Tant qu'elle et son petit ami de Poufsouffle s'habillent comme un heureux couple de l'Histoire, elle sera contente."

"Tu as raison," dit Remus, mais il ne regarda pas Sirius en le disant. Il baissa les yeux sur l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière et la décolla avec les ongles.

"Alors pourquoi me fais-tu des mystères?"

Remus haussa les épaules. Sirius décida d'essayer et recommença. Il prit la bouteille des mains de Remus, mit les deux bouteilles intouchées de côté et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Remus. Remus l'enlaça aussi, mais Sirius put sentir que Remus était toujours tendu dans son étreinte. Sirius soupira. La seule chose pire que d'avoir un Remus agacé contre lui était d'avoir un Remus agacé contre lui et incapable de lui dire pourquoi.

"Parle, Moony. Pourquoi faut-il en faire tout un plat?"

Remus l'étreignit un peu plus étroitement et parla du fond de sa gorge. "C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup voir ce côté-là chez toi."

"Quel côté?"

"Le côté 'Je suis un sorcier de sang-pur qui ne porte pas de costumes Moldus idiots'. Je sais que les costumes Moldus doivent sembler plutôt pathétiques comparés aux charmes ou au Polynectar ou au fait d'être animagus, mais—"

"C'est _ça_ ce que tu pensais?" Sirius s'écarta et regarda Remus avec stupéfaction.

"C'est l'impression que tu donnes."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, ça ne me fait rien, l'idée de porter un costume. Mince, je ferai mieux d'être sûr que Lily ne pense pas ça aussi—demain."

Le front de Remus était plissé de confusion. "Alors pourquoi—"

"C'est ce stupide satané _thème_ de la fête, Moony. Tous les petits garçons et les petites filles tous joyeusement associés par paires dans leurs costumes d''il et elle', parce que tout le monde est tellement heureux de les voir ensemble. Et en quoi toi et moi sommes supposés nous déguiser? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu de récits sur les 'tapettes célèbres de l'Histoire' quand j'ai grandi. Et donc toi et moi avons juste le choix entre porter un costume qui mentira à propos de ce que nous sommes ou de boycotter toute cette stupide idée ensemble. Tu peux y aller en Don Juan si tu veux ; je porterai une robe. Et si quelqu'un demande, je dirai que je suis là en 'Sirius Black, bientôt célèbre en tant qu'amant de Remus Lupin'."

Remus l'embrassa alors—pas le baiser passionné 'J'ai besoin de toi' que Sirius lui avait donné à la porte, mais un de ces baisers tendres et insistants qui étaient un substitut pour le 'Je t'aime' qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore osé dire. Remus commença à entraîner Sirius par la main en direction de la chambre.

"Tapettes célèbres de l'Histoire—voyons voir," fit Remus en avançant. "Alexandre le Grand et ses amants, Hephaistion et Bagoas. Hephaistion et Alexandre seraient un bon choix. Bagoas était castré, alors je ne pense pas que c'est un costume approprié pour l'un d'entre nous."

"Non."

"Ou Achille et Patrocle—je les ai toujours bien aimé."

"_Le_ Achille, de la guerre de Troie et le mauvais talon?" demanda Sirius. Ils venaient juste d'atteindre la chambre et étaient déjà en train de défaire les vêtements de l'autre aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient.

"Oui, _cet_ Achille, le plus fort et le plus courageux de tous les Grecs. Il était un peu enfantin pourtant, il avait un caractère colérique et refusa de combattre quand Agamemnon l'insulta. C'est seulement quand Patrocle est mort à sa place qu'il est retourné dans la bataille et a vengé son amant."

"On dirait quelque chose que j'aimerais faire." Sirius embrassa la gorge et les épaules de Remus tandis qu'ils se serraient encore plus près. Il n'embrassa pas Remus sur la bouche parce qu'il voulait en entendre davantage.

"Le caractère colérique ou la recherche de la vengeance?'

"Les deux."

"Ou si tu veux l'histoire anglaise," continua Remus, luttant pour parler avec cohérence malgré la sensation de la bouche de Sirius sur sa gorge, "Richard II et son amant Robert DeVere."

Sirius recula avec un froncement de sourcils. "Ce n'est pas le roi qu'ils ont tué par—"

"Non, ça c'était Edward II, quelques générations plus tôt," l'assura Remus et Sirius s'en retourna à goûter la gorge de Remus. "Ou si tu veux plus récent, Oscar Wilde et Bosie Douglas, mais je ne recommande pas qu'on y aille en tant que ce couple."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Sirius tandis qu'il se tournait vers Remus et le poussait contre le lit—ce lit formidable qui avait juste la bonne hauteur pour les rencontrer à la courbe des hanches—et commençait à embrasser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus.

"D'un, Wilde est allé en prison pour sodomie et a fini par haïr Douglas pour avoir ruiné sa vie. D'autre part—oh, Pads, c'est bon," soupira Remus en se tendant en avant et puis il agrippa les couvertures. "Qu'est-ce que je disais?"

"Oscar Wilde."

"Oh—J'ai toujours trouvé que Wilde ressemblait un peu à Rogue."

Sirius frissonna. "C'est définitivement hors de question. Je ne vais _pas _porter un costume qui ressemble à Rogue, et je ne te _laisserai définitivement pas faire de même_. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai te toucher pendant des semaines après avoir vu ça."

----------------

"Tu es superbe," dit Remus à Lily par-dessus son épaule. Elle portait une robe d'un vert diaphane et avait des perles éparpillées à travers ses cheveux, qui étaient coiffés en une cascade de boucles relâchées au lieu de leur raideur habituelle. Un simple cercle d'or autour de son front indiquait un statut royal et la poudre opalescente sur sa peau suggérait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine.

"Merci," dit-elle en tourna sur elle-même. "Whoa—" et elle siffla à sa vue. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu être si peu habillé auparavant."

Remus sourit. "Blâme Sirius." Puis il se pencha plus près et confia doucement, "Il m'a aidé à couvrir toutes mes cicatrices avec un sort, mais je dois garder un œil sur l'horloge parce que ça disparaîtra dans quelques heures."

"Cendrillon—mais en armure—et en homme. Qui es-tu au fait?" Elle détailla les sandales à lacets de cuir, la courte jupe de cuir, le poitrail de cuir et de bronze, les protections des avant-bras et les protèges-tibias. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un Grec ancien, mais elle ne savait pas qui exactement.

"Toi d'abord," dit-il.

"Devine. Nous avons décidé de venir en l'un des couples que Sirius a suggéré la semaine dernière."

Remus réfléchit un moment. "Titania?" Elle hocha la tête. "Alors, James est-il Oberon ou Bottom, Votre Majesté?"

"Il est Oberon pour l'instant, mais je l'ai averti que toute mauvaise conduite de sa part finira par une tête d'âne." Elle frappa sa baguette sur la paume de son autre main pour accentuer la menace.

"Lily!" James essayait de faire son chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à eux. "Lily, tu dois voir le costume que Sirius porte presque—" puis il vit Remus et commença à rire. "Toi aussi? Comment t'a-t-il convaincu? T'as perdu un pari ou autre chose?"

"Non, il m'a juste promis que je ne rentrerais pas seul à la maison si je portais ça."

"Remus!" s'exclama Lily d'un ton faussement outragé.

"Il a probablement raison," fit James avec un sourire. "Au moins trois filles étaient en train de baver sur Padfoot quand il essayait de prendre un verre."

"Quatre filles," le corrigea Sirius en se glissant dans l'espace entre James et Remus et il tendit un verre à Remus. "Mais les pauvres choses devront rentrer chez elles avec celui avec qui elles sont venues."

"En quoi êtes-vous supposés être, de toute façon?" demanda James à Sirius. "Eros?"

"Est-ce que Eros porterait une armure?" demanda Sirius avec dédain. "Je suis Achille. Regarde la petite cible sur mon talon." Il tourna sa jambe pour montrer qu'il avait en effet peint une cible rouge sur le dos de son talon.

James éclata de rire. "Très créatif, Achille. Mais je ne crois pas qu'Achille était célèbre pour être un amant."

"Il est mort en vengeant la mort de son amour, donc je pense qu'on peut le considérer comme tel," répliqua Sirius. "C'est au moins aussi bien qu'Oberon et Titania. Ils sont célèbres pour avoir un paquet d'amants."

"_Et_ pour jouer des tours," souligna James.

"Et qui était l'amour d'Achille?" demanda Lily. "Je ne me rappelle plus."

"Patrocle," répondit Sirius.

"Je ne me souviens pas d'elle," dit James. Puis son regard passa d''Achille' à Remus. "Tu es évidement quelqu'un d'autre de la guerre de Troie. Alors lequel es-tu?"

Remus jeta un regard à Sirius et lui donna une dernière opportunité de changer d'avis. Sirius lui renvoya simplement son sourire. "Dis-leur."

"Patrocle," déclara Remus en guettant James et sa réaction.

James roula des yeux. "Ton plan n'est pas de rentrer seul, Moony? Je ne pense pas que ça marchera très bien si tu te balades en disant que tu es son amant."

"En fait, ça marche très bien," répliqua Sirius en prenant Remus par la main. "Il s'est installé dans mon appartement il y a une semaine. Nos deux appartements séparés ne sont que des alibi depuis déjà quelques temps, de toute façon."

"Ferme la bouche, James," fit Lily. Puis elle étreignit Remus et Sirius tour à tour. "Félicitations. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de nous le dire."

"James?" demanda Sirius avec inquiétude. "O.K.?"

"C'est pas une blague, hein?"

"C'est pas une blague."

"O.K., je—O.K." Il leur sourit faiblement. Il avait besoin de temps pour l'accepter, mais il l'accepterait.

"On devrait pas aller le dire à Peter maintenant?" demanda Sirius à Remus.

"Il est là? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu."

"Ouais, il est par là," il fit un geste vers une autre pièce, "à discuter avec Aster. Devine en quoi il vient. Felix Rathskeller!" Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'ils marchaient main dans la main à travers la foule.

------------------

****

Note de l'auteur : pour votre plaisir de lecteur, puis-je suggérer:

Le songe d'une nuit d'ét de William Shakespeare, la pièce dans laquelle on rencontre Oberon, Titania, et Bottom. (ou encore mieux, voyez la pièce.)

Note d'alana : un chef d'œuvre, ma préférée de Shakespeare, que j'adore. C'est un multiple chassé-croisé amoureux avec intervention des elfes et de philtre d'amour, qui vont perturber les cœurs de quatre jeunes gens. Je vous la recommande. **Oberon** est le roi des elfes, **Titania** la reine des fées, et bien que mariés, il ne cessent de se quereller, de prendre des amants pour défier l'autre et de se réconcilier. **Bottom** est un modeste artisan qui est transformé en âne par Oberon, qui s'arrange pour que Titania tombe follement amoureuse de lui grâce à une potion. A la fin, quand même jaloux de tout ça, il lui rend ses esprits, et elle revient vers lui. Le pauvre Bottom, élément comique de la pièce, retrouve forme humaine et joue dans la pièce de théâtre de la guilde des artisans.

The Persian Boy de Mary Renault, un roman sur Alexandre le Grand et ses véritables amants. C'est une leçon d'histoire et une merveilleuse histoire d'amour ne même temps.

Note d'alana : Un texte de Mary Renault a été traduit en vf dans un collectif sur la Crête, chez Omnibus, mais c'est tout.

Royal Whodunnits, édité par Mike Ashley, une collection de courtes histoires mystérieuses. "_The Friar's Tale_"met en scène Richard II, Robert DeVere, et un complot qui peut déchirer les couples aimants. "_Perfect Shadows_" détaille la très macabre fin d'Edward II. Disons juste que ça porte la haine des homosexuels à un tout nouveau.

Note d'alana : pas de traduction française.

"_The Litter_," une fic de JKLB (alias mysid, l'auteur de cette fic). Lisez-là pour découvrir qui est Felix Rathskeller.

Note d'alana : si j'ai bien compris, c'est un animagus chat qui a voulu vivre en tant que chat et fonder une famille… La fic raconte comment James et Sirius font croire à Rémus qu'il a eut une liaison avec une chienne une nuit de pleine lune, et qu'il va être papa…

---------------------

J'ai juste relu les livres en question et fait une intéressante découverte. Un des moments les plus touchants dans "_The Friar's Tale_," est celui où Robert dit à Richard, "S'il était le plus misérable mendiant dans le besoin, je vendrai mon corps ou mon âme pour lui donner une heure de bien-être," est une paraphrase de quelque chose que dit Bagoas dans _The Persian Boy_. L'imitation est la plus sincère forme de flatterie.

Mais ça ne vaut pas le moment très touchant du très grand sacrifice que fait Bagoas dans _The Persian Boy_. C'est un simple baiser et il murmure, "Je t'aime, Alexandre," mais vous devez lire l'histoire pour comprendre pourquoi c'est un sacrifice.

-------------------------

_Suite dans "Paternit"_

****

note de la traductrice : "Un paquet d'amant" : j'ai mis ça car je ne trouvais pas la traduction de " a lover'spat "

**Réponses aux reviews de " La soirée de fiançailles " :**

**Mydaya** : tu trouvera la fic originale au nom de l'auteur, qui est dans mes favoris : mysid. Elle est en anglais. Je préfère faire des traductions courtes, car je crains de m'essouffler ou de me lasser, comme c'est le cas avec la DT-Team sur la trilogie de Draco.

**Skyback4** : la suite existe, la voil ! ! Je rappelle que je ne suis que traductrice.

**Leagatha** : oui, ce quiproquo est franchement bien men ! ! La suite est un peu humoriste mais tout aussi tendre.

**Tchii** : oui, vive le Sirius/Remus ! ! Contente de trouver une fan de mysid !

**Lenaleonyde1138**, **Lisandra**, **Léoline**, **m4r13**, **onarluca** : merci, j'espère que vous aimez la suite ! !


End file.
